


Only in your dreams

by Mimicry95



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Crazy, Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Hybrids, Marriage, Nords (Elder Scrolls), Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, necromancer - Freeform, nightblade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimicry95/pseuds/Mimicry95
Summary: The proud dunmer nightblade Seranos life couldn't be better; even people look him with strange eyes, he love his nord wife Merlyth and their two children Tedren and Ratthas dearly, and his job done well. But the next mission ‘ll be a tough one; not because of the subject, but the town where they heading, home of a  delusional woman, whom had strong fixation into him. He despise her, and she loves him manically.  What happen, when they met and Xeare learn about his family?
Relationships: Original dunmer male/original dunmer female, original dunmer male/Original nord Female





	Only in your dreams

_Seranos Dalonas. Almost six years after i met hi, i still loved him. My father said i am a fool and a need to married into the house of Hlalu to our family regain their name. But i don't care any about. Unlike any mens whom i encountered i never felt this before. His long black hair, what he braided behind makes an unrepealed contrast his bright silverish-blue eyes. Ah, his piercing gaze was so intense! And his deep voice. I never forget his word, not care about he actually argued with me._

_What he said exactly?_

_Oh, yes. First he said, dont want me...and he was about to marry with his little nord companion._

_Huh! What sweet joke, my dear.I know you want me. Even now im married to a weakling, i know one day, you’ll come back for me. You’re the only one, whom i love._

_The maids watch all over the town, and report me everything. My oaf husband thinks i want oversee more our family’s enemies with this, but i only want to hear your sweet name from my underling’s tounge._

_And one day...You’ll be mine._

-Lady Xeare.

-Speak, Javary.

-Erm, the man you previusly spoke about...he at the inn. - I jumped from my chair and instantly went for my dresser.

\- Help me, Javary. I, we need to show our best form to our dearest guest.

\- Shall i tell the housekeeper to invite them into a dinner, m’lady? - Hands are stopped in the dark silver gown. Them? He is not alone?

-Oh, his fighting companions also come…

-I think my lady, he is with his family.

\- Family? - i dropped the dress to the floor. My hands are shaking. _What i just heard?_

\- M-my lady! Are you...?!

-Family?

-Eh...yes, Rioza seen him with a young nord woman whom she remembered her name is... Merilyth Dreadrule. ...And two young children. Boys, to be exact.

\- ...Tell Rioza to invite them to dinner. Im sure they’ll happy for a graceful welcome from house Hlalu.

\- ...Are you sure, lady? You seem pretty concerned.

\- Just.do.what.i.told.you.

\- U-understand.


End file.
